Saving Grace or Granger
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: Hermione comes to Grimauld Place in the summer before fifth year and while there learns that Fred is in love with her. She comes to discover she loves him too, then when he dies in the Battle of Hogwarts two years later, Hermione pulls out her hidden time turner to see if she can maybe save his life. Rated T, paranoia.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Hope you all enjoy my new story, I'm trying to catch up on all my stories at the moment, I'll try and get a chapter in every single story I am writing today, except for this one. It is the beginning of many. ~May**

Chapter 1

Fred walked down the stairs beside his twin in Number 12 Grimauld Place just in time to hear the doorbell ring and the shrieking portrait of Sirius' mother go off.

"Honestly, I've told them a thousand times to not ring the doorbell!" Molly Weasley muttered coming from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel hanging on her apron.

"Wonder who that could be?" George gave his brother a wicked grin just as the thought ran through his head. Fred and George carefully leaned around the wall on the bottom of the stairs to look down the long hallway leading to the door.

"Nymphadora, I've told you a hundred times to not ring the doorbell!" Molly scolded as Sirius and Remus, who had run down the stairs when the screaming started, managed to shut the curtains on the portrait.

"Wotcha Molly, sorry 'bout that. Just delivering what I was sent to get." Tonks grinned, her bubblegum pink hair flashing in the moonlight. From behind Tonks stepped a slim girl with curly hair, not nearly as unruly as it had once been.

"Mrs. Weasley it's so good to see you again!" Hermione told the older woman giving her a loving hug.

Fred's eyes locked onto Hermione's newly acquired curves and her hair which was much softer highlighting her creamy mocha eyes. His heart started to thump erratically in his chest and Fred tried to shove it away; it had been like this since fourth year when Fred and George had tried to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione had given him a sweet smile and told the boys it wouldn't work, teasing them as they had her for a couple years. Fred had realized at that moment that he was in love with her, that's why his pranks on her were never as harsh as those played on Harry or his brother, or anyone else for that matter. Hermione had laughed at them for thinking it would work, and then tore up Fred's heart even more at the Yule Ball. She had actually been enjoying her night with Krum, yeah Fred had gone with Angelina but George and Angelina had slipped off barely after the dance started, he never stopped watching her, she was so beautiful that night.

George of course knew of that development, seeing as he is Fred's twin, and in order to get Hermione to notice him, shoved Fred down the last couple of steps. Fred went sprawling on the dusty carpet and he pushed himself up balancing on his toes and knees spitting dust out of his mouth. He coughed violently several times and when he looked over at the door Hermione was staring at him with her mouth open.

"Are you okay Fred?" Hermione asked him shocked and Fred grinned slightly, George laughing from behind the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine." Fred replied and a barking laughter began to echo from a flight of stairs up.

"Padfoot shut up!" Remus told his best friend with a face palm.

"Moony, did you see that? That was hilarious!" Sirius continued to laugh doubling over and Molly gave him a disapproving scowl.

"Padfoot? Moony?" Fred asked George, both of their eyebrows rising; they knew those names well, they had that map in their possession until their fifth year when they gave it to Harry.

"Later we attack." George whispered to his twin as Sirius managed to get his laughing under control and Ginny flounced down the stairs smiling at everyone.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried dropping her trunk and a couple bags running toward the youngest Weasley. The two hugged and Fred trying to be annoying stood up and wrapped both of them in his arms.

"Group hug!" Fred called out laughing and George quickly joined in squishing the two girls between them.

"Fred get off." Ginny's squashed voice said from between them.

"No." Fred replied grinning, he could feel Hermione's outline; they were so close to one another.

"Please Fred, I can't breathe." Hermione's small voice echoed out and after a look at George released the two girls who were now breathless.

"Remind me to never have a hug from you again." She teased grinning up at Fred making his heart pound a mile a minute; she then broke her own rule and gave him a hug fleetingly. Fred nearly fainted, but she let him go all too soon, she then gave George a hug in the same manner and he was wrought with jealousy against his own brother.

"Well, show Hermione to her room Ginny, she is sharing with you after all. You two," Molly pointed at Sirius and Remus, Fred and George let out a sigh of relief, "find something we can eat on for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius replied even though it was his house, everywhere Molly went she was the one everyone called the queen, whatever Molly says goes.

"Come on Hermione, this is going to be a way fun summer!" Ginny was bouncing with excitement; she grabbed several of Hermione's bags, leaving her with the trunk and a couple of purses to haul up the stairs.

"Two charming brothers at your service Miss Granger." Fred gave Hermione a mock bow before waving George over and they both took an end of Hermione's trunk.

"Well thank you good sirs." She replied giggling and picking up her two purses as the twins dragged her trunk up three flights of stairs.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny's voice floated down as they reached the second floor landing.

"Hurrying fast as we can sister dear." Fred and George told her a bit angry that she had the nerve.

"Oh Sorry! Why didn't you just use magic?" Ginny asked her two brothers who were panting heavily as they started on the next set of stairs.

"Because Mum is getting tired of our magic antics and we wanted to help her like Knights in shining armor." George explained.

"Of course, it's not the first reason at all." Ginny grinned slightly.

"What exactly do you have in here Hermione?" Fred asked as the trunk insides shifted to the bottom and he was forced to take the blunt side of the weight.

"I didn't know what books I'd need so I brought them all, I do have clothes in there too." Hermione told him sweetly and Fred wanted to do a face palm so bad. Of course it's Hermione; she would be the only person who would have a trunk full of books.

"Grand idea that was." Fred told her as sarcastically as possible and he saw her blush.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled and Fred tried to give her a grin.

"Quite alright." George told her and she gave him a sweet smile. Once again Fred felt that twinge of jealousy because his brother was getting more attention than him. He was in for a long rough summer.

* * *

**Leave me a review, thanks guys! ~May**


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Enjoy the next installment of my Fremione Fanfic. It's the first one I've done! I'm updating this on my birthday, so you should feel privileged. ~May**

Chapter 2

"Need anything else brought up Hermione?" George asked her as Fred leaned against the doorway. She was laying her stuff out across the dusty bed and she looked up at him.

"Nope, I got it all right here." Hermione told him before resuming her unpacking. Ginny had disappeared down stairs leaving Hermione alone in a room with prankster twins.

"Well if you need anything," George hinted, "you know where to find us."

"Thank you." Hermione told him politely with a smile. Fred didn't want to leave, it was fascinating watching Hermione organize things, George grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of the room.

"What was that for?" He asked his brother rubbing his now sore wrist.

"If I'd left you in there it would've been drastic, you have all summer to woo her." George rolled his eyes and then another red head came running up the stairs.

"Hermione's here?" Ron asked as he reached the landing.

"Yeah, she's unpacking." Fred told him, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Cool." Ron stepped into the room, both twins peered into the open door and watched the events unfold.

"Ron!" Hermione flung herself at the youngest brother wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Good to see you too." Ron laughed swinging her around in a circle. Hermione looked perfectly content in the red head arms and Fred was boiling, he wanted to rip his brother into shreds.

"How has your summer been?" She asked pulling him down onto her bed.

"It's been three days Hermione; you really think something eventful happened in those three days?" Ron teased her and Hermione blushed a slight pink.

"Well in those three days I didn't do anything remotely fascinating either." Hermione revealed and Ron laughed pulling her into another hug.

"Well, technically it's a big event that you're here, so I guess something did happen." He sat back smiling at the girl in front of him.

Hermione stared at the boy in front of her; sometimes he was just too handsome for her own wit. She had turned completely pink from his comment and he seemed to be enjoying the effects. Fred couldn't handle it any longer and he stormed away his brother right behind him, it was probably a good thing because right at that moment Hermione went to hug Ron again but misaimed her head in the flying hug and their lips met. They stared at each other wide eyed for a second, Hermione jumped off of him turning crimson red.

"Let's never speak of this again. Okay?" She mumbled and Ron stared at her.

"Yeah, that's probably best." He told her then they both rushed downstairs as Molly called for dinner.

For the next couple of weeks whenever Ron and Hermione were in the same room they would blush madly before one of them would leave, unless it was meals. At meals it was harder, they would often stare at their food and try to avoid eye contact. If that contact ensued both would turn red before staring at their tennis shoes; Fred and George knew something was going on that they didn't know about.

Deciding that enough was enough, Fred followed Hermione up to her and Ginny's shared bedroom. They had been receiving angry owls from Harry recently and Hermione seemed a little down. Even Ginny had received and Owl from Harry for information, Ginny had nearly fainted with glee and the twins were worried about her. When Fred looked through the door he saw the letter hanging on the wall in a glass frame._ Of course_, he thought wryly to himself.

"Hermione are you okay?" Fred asked her knocking on the door, she looked up startled.

"I'm great." She put on a falsetto tone and Fred raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You sure?" He took a step in the room and Hermione stood up from her bed, why neither of them knew.

"I'm sure, really I am." She walked closer to him; they were two feet away from each other.

"You can talk to me if anything's bothering you." He said without thinking. "Unless that's creepy."

"No it isn't." Hermione gave him a smile that made Fred's heart stutter, for a second he wondered if it was going to fail him completely.

"George and I have a product that we're craving to test out, would you like to help us set it up?" He asked without really knowing why. Hermione craving something that would take her mind off Ron nodded.

"That sounds like fun."

"Cool."

Fred went to take a step forward when Crookshanks darted in front of him making him trip. Hermione took a surprised step back tripping on a broken floor board and fell to the ground Fred landing on top of her. He was propped over her, his hands had barely caught him. The resounding bang echoed through the house, both knew that everyone had heard it.

"Oh, uh." Fred turned a Weasley shade of red having been in this situation with the girl he was crushing on.

"Fred?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Fred was breathless staring into her chocolate, mocha eyes.

"Kiss me?" She didn't know why she had asked him, but Fred quickly obliged lowering himself down on top of her. Hermione didn't know what to expect, not really thinking about the situation. It had sounded demanding the way she'd asked him, Fred didn't mind at all. All Fred cared about at that moment was that he was finally kissing the girl he was in love with.

They could both feel the electricity, the moment Fred's lips touched hers, Hermione felt something that she thought only happened in books. Ron and hers accidental kiss hadn't had anything to it, no feeling, no passion. This felt right to Hermione and she reached up to pull him more firmly down on her.

"What is going on here?" Ron bellowed as he reached the bedroom landing and saw his older brother and his best friend snogging on the floor.

"Oh man!" George was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughs when he saw his brother's compromising situation.

"Surely you've seen kissing before Ronald." Hermione replied coolly, as Fred pushed himself up off her pulling her up with him.

"That's my brother!" Ron was in shock, everyone could tell.

"No duh Sherlock." Fred rolled his eyes.

"You read Sherlock Holmes?" Hermione turned excited eyes on him.

"Yeah." Fred replied looking at the excited brunette and bookworm.

"I can't believe it, now I have someone to discuss the stories with." She threw herself happily at him, giving him a big hug before skipping past those gathered on the stairs and back to the dining room to ask Ms. Weasley if she could have more dessert.

* * *

**Yay, I'm really building it up here. Yeah I sort of left off on the topic of their kissing, but wait till Fred brings it up. It's going to get good. Reply time!**

**NinjaByBirth123: I only recently started liking them, at first I thought they were weird then I read one and fell in love. I just had to write one of my own.**

**Shivvv: Thanks, that means a lot!**

**Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree: I felt bad for him too, though now he'll being feeling a bit too elated. Time coverage... I'm thinking of covering a bit more of the summer part of fifth year, the shopping trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before sixth year, a couple of sixth year Hogsmeade trips, then the wedding before their quest, and finally the war! Now I have a plan, I didn't before. lol**

**Thanks for the reviews, please leave me a review below. It's greatly appreciated! Thanks! ~May**


	3. Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**WARNING: Anything in Bold in this chapter (not the top or bottom, stuff between the lines) is from the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by JKR I do not own it, so please do not freak out.**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write, though it was hard at first, trying to sort everything out. It took 2 hours, so be happy! Now onto my other stories! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ron was furious, no, more than furious, he was simply fuming. It was quite possible that one might actually see steam coming out of Ron's ears. Fred was practically beaming until Hermione began to ignore him too. She wasn't really talking to George either, but she at least said hello to him. Fred was crestfallen, completely crestfallen. She would avoid Ron as much as possible, talking to people who weren't talking to Ron, and then repeating the same gesture towards Fred. It made it hard to carry on dinner conversations, as Hermione would immediately stop the conversation she was in if Fred or Ron would join in.

By this point everyone in the house knew something was going on with Hermione, but no one could get it out of her. Harry Finally arrived wards the end of the summer, fuming about not having any information and being accused of using the Patronus on a Muggle (his cousin in fact), and having to clear his name in front of the minister that thinks he's a lunatic as it is. Harry arrived during an Order meeting, one that the twins were remarkably not trying to listen to. Molly took him up to his room where Hermione and Ron greeted him; it was the first time in a long time that Hermione and Ron were willingly in the same room together. Even more surprising it was Hermione who'd called for him.

"**HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how **_**are**_** you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless-but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us- the dementors! When we heard-and that the ministry hearing-it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up they can't expel you, they just can't there provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcerery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-"**

"**Let him breathe, Hermione," **Ron had entered the room grinning and shutting the door. He was silently pleased that Hermione had called him, even if it might've been second nature concerning Harry. Then Hedwig soared down from the wardrobe and landed on Harry, who was ecstatic.

"**Hedwig!"**

(read page 63, Paragraph 4 to Page 68 Paragraph 5, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

There was a loud "CRACK" and Fred and George were standing in the same room as the three. Hermione was flushed again and tried to reprimand them. It was weak.

"**Stop **_**doing**_** that!"**

"**Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."**

"**You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," **Fred was beaming like his brother, but for a completely different reason. Hermione had said something directly to him. After weeks of being ignored he was floating on cloud nine. He tried to keep up appearances though.** "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."**

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

Hermione was working late in the common room on all her homework, Ron and Harry had returned to bed earlier in the evening. Luckily once Harry had arrived Hermione and Ron were able to turn their relationship back to normal. Harry never knew about the accidental kiss and the pair of them silently agreed to never tell him. Hermione and Fred were a completely different matter. While neither of them talked about the kiss, Fred kept it constantly close to his mind and tried to gain another from Hermione whenever she was alone, but it hadn't happened yet. Not even close. Hermione kept trying to push the memory away but it kept wiggling to the forefront of her mind, it was quite annoying. She would be minding her own business, doing her homework like tonight, and suddenly it would be there.

Fred and George were sitting in the common room working on other designs for their products. Fred kept glancing back to Hermione who stayed quiet, she'd reprimanded them a number of times and each time she'd mostly directed it at Fred. He was a little hurt at this, but his twin saw it for a completely different reason.

"She's probably madder at you because she's in love with you." George had told him, and Fred had given him a look. "When you think about it, she's always saying to you 'how could you think of doing something like this?' or 'Fred, I thought you were the kinder twin.'" In fact, Fred remembered that last one quite vividly, he figured it had slipped out and he relished the memory. She'd been reprimanding the twins for testing their products on students again when she'd suddenly turned to him and said that.

It was the next night that Fred got his second chance with Hermione. They'd been testing some of their products when Hermione came into the common room with Harry and Ron, they were laughing and Fred had once again felt the feeling of wanting to rip his brother to shreds. Hermione suddenly stopped laughing as she spotted the twins and the younger students.

"Can't you do something about your brother?" Hermione turned to Ron who went pink and shook his head. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

Hermione marched up to them and Ron slipped quietly past her up to the dormitory to try and not be involved in the situation.

"What is it with you two and testing your products on younger students? Honestly, it's almost as if you test it on them just to get a rise out of me."Hermione had gone red with rage and Fred was staring at how her eyes glinted when she got angry, George tried to hold back his laughter because his brother's mouth was hanging open and he had turned pink. "There is nothing funny about this George Fabian Weasley!"

"Hey, there's no need to start using full names." George waved his hands in front of him trying to calm Hermione down. The whole common room was dead silent watching the events play out.

"And you, Fredrick Gideon Weasley! How dare you even think about testing these products on kids that don't know what they're getting themselves into? How can you not even think about others except your stupid, selfish self?"

Hermione looked ready to burst into tears and Fred was shocked, maybe George was right, maybe Hermione really did love him. She always turned the worst stuff on him, with a sudden idea forming in his head Fred grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her screaming from the common room.

"Let go of me you imbecile!" She screamed as he located an empty classroom.

"Hermione." Fred said quietly and she actually stopped screaming insults to look at him.

"What?" She folded her arms and pointed her nose in the air, trying to look offended.

"Do you really think those things about me?" He asked quietly.

"I- uh. I don't know." Hermione told him truthfully.

"I do think about others Hermione, I'm constantly thinking about others. Especially you." Fred stared at his tennis shoes and Hermione's face dropped into one of shock.

"Why do you think about me?" She was a little nervous about asking him, but still figured it safe to do so.

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that I'm- I'm in- I-" Fred stuttered trying to figure out how to say it.

"Just spit it out Fred."

"I'm in love with you." Fred looked up at her and she was actually smiling, he took it was a good sign and reached out, pulling her into a kiss.

It was like the one they shared at Grimauld Place, no interruption though. Hermione could feel the electricity between them; she was simply enjoying the moment. Fred was just glad to have finally told her, with that came the feeling that she enjoyed him as much as he enjoyed her. The kiss ended all to quickly for Fred though.

"Fred?" Hermione asked her heart thumping erratically.

"What?" He replied nuzzling her neck.

"Why do you make your joke products?" Fred had not been expecting that question.

"We're going to start our own business. George and I love to put smiles on people's faces, enjoy seeing the laughter that brings so many people to life." Fred told her pulling back slightly.

"I'm a book worm though, why do you like me?" Hermione asked him, trying to downplay feelings, since at that moment she was asking herself if she had any interest in Fred.

"Your smile is the prettiest of them all; I just want to make you smile for the rest of your life." He whispered, looking into her eyes and making Hermione's knees go weak.

"If you truly do love me, can you give me time?" Hermione questioned looking up at him.

"Time?" Fred was not wondering why she needed time at all.

"I need to sort out all my feelings, I love spending time with you though." Hermione told him so quietly he almost missed it; it was partially muffled because she'd pressed her face into his chest.

"You have all the time in the world, just know that I'm here if you ever need a friend." He told her and Hermione gave him a smile that Fred returned. He really did love her.

* * *

**Yes I know cheesy end, but I bet you all loved it. =)**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave me a review, I appreciate it! ~May**


	4. Fireworks not Waterworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**I would've updated sooner, but I just got home from a camping trip. I spent the whole trip thinking about what to write next. I'm typing up all the chapters to my stories as we speak, or type, or read (you get the point). On to the next adventure! Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 4

Fred and George sat in a corner planning their end of the year palooza to drop out of school. They were in the middle of designing the fireworks display when Hermione walked into the common room, exhausted from her O.W.L. tests. For the first time ever the twins witnessed a tired Hermione face planting into the common room couch.

She sighed dramatically rolling over on the couch and covering her face with her hands and rubbing her eyes. Fred stood up and walked over to the couch leaning over her.

"You okay Hermione?" Fred asked concerned.

"Just tired Fred, the O.W.L.'s are exhausting." Hermione replied shocking the pair of pranksters.

"How'd you know I was Fred?" He questioned, a little wary of her response.

"Your voice is deeper than George's and if he'd come over with you and I was looking, you're shorter." She smiled removing her hands; he smiled back.

"You ought to share your trick with our mum; she still calls us Gred and Forge." George teased from the other side of the room making Hermione laugh and sit up.

"I'll make a mental note of that." Hermione joked which lit up the twins' world. "What are you two working on exactly?"

"Oh." Fred and George's face fell, Fred carried a sorry expression on his face, glancing at his taller twin. Their actions made Hermione's eyebrows raise.

"Boys." She told them sternly, folding her arms over her chest, defining her breasts more clearly. Fred's mouth went dry.

"Please don't get mad at us Hermione-" George started.

"We just can't last with that toad anymore-" Fred continued. _There they go finishing each other's sentences again_, thought Hermione.

"It's really necessary that we do leave-"

"If we don't, her reputation will never be ruined-"

"We won't have any credit-"

"And it's as good as time as any to start on our future career-"

"We're only asking you for one-"

"No, two-"

"Things-"

"Please don't try and stop us, and don't tell our mum." Fred and George finally finished together, Hermione gave off a low sigh.

"What are you planning to do to Umbridge before you drop out?" She asked slowly, understanding the twins' needs.

"Thank goodness you understand." Fred wrapped Hermione in a tight hug, making George raise his eyebrows.

"We're doing a live action firework display during your last O.W.L. exam, it will completely destroy her decrees and attack her." George explained after Fred had released Hermione.

"During an O.W.L. exam?" Hermione was positively horrified.

"You'll have it done in plenty of time, you know that." George rolled his eyes and Fred gave her a weak grin.

"Alright; if one of those fireworks goes for me though, you two are dead meat." With that final warning Hermione flounced off to her dorm, Fred watching her all the way.

"You are hopelessly in love brother." George clapped a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"I know, and there's no way to stop it." He replied with a grin before both boys went back to their firework plans.

Fred and George worked well into the night working on their display. Hermione had given Fred an idea, he was working on the 'behind the scenes' display. George had agreed and they'd borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to look through a couple of books in the library to find a spell. The only thing Fred needed, after the book was located, was a strand of Hermione's hair.

In the morning when Hermione came down for breakfast the twins were waiting for her. Fred pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Fred whispered running his fingers through her hair, several loose strands slid into the empty spaces of his hand, gripping them tightly in between his fingers; George took them from him carefully.

"I'll miss you too, but I'm spending summer at the burrow." Hermione gave him a sweet smile before releasing him and heading out the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

"Ready?" Goerge asked holding the hair gently.

"Let's do this."

There were several loud booms and Hermione shook her head, reading through her completed essay for the fifth time. Umbridge strolled past the desks and opened the doors to the great hall. There was another loud boom, suddenly Fred and George zoomed in on broomsticks, fireworks exploding after them.

As Fred passed by Hermione he slowed for only a moment to leave a fleeting kiss on her cheek. Hermione turned pink as they soared to the top of the hall. Umbridge ran in yelling at them, but Fred looked at George before letting lose their Umbridge torture device.

The O.W.L. students stood and as the twins soared away from the firework a large fiery dragon erupted.

"Like our handy work?" Fred asked Hermione making her jump; she turned to face him.

"It's amazing." Her smile was genuine and contagious.

"Just wait it gets better." He whispered, nibbling her ear lobe.

"Fred-" Hermione stopped unsure of how to say what was on her mind.

"What?" Fred pulled back, blue eyes staring into brown.

"Good luck." She whispered pressing her lips to his for a small, modest kiss.

Then the dragon exploded around Umbridge destroying all her ministry decrees.

"Fred, it's time." George told his brother with one last smile at Hermione the pair felw out past Umbridge; the O.W.L. students following close behind.

Hermione ran out waving to Fred, cheering with the rest. Then the last firework exploded behind Fred and George as they left Hogwarts permanently. While the crowd saw a large bright "W" for Weasley in the sky; only Hermione saw the message behind it.

_Hermione, I love you! ~F_

She turned around in excitement to Harry just in time to see him collapse to the ground clutching his head.

Fred was the happiest person on earth. He let out an excited laugh and did a loop on his broom. George smiled, his brother was in love and he was just happy to sit back and watch.

"She kissed me! Actually instituted a kiss!" Fred cried out at the top of lungs. "Georgie, I really am in love with her."

* * *

**Is it just me, or is this getting a bit ridiculous? It seems to be a bit, un-eventful, but I have the perfect remedy. It comes in the next chapter and a few after that. I'm excited to get writing what happens next.**

**iLoveRomance2o11: Yeah incredibly cheesy, but it is slowly going to get better.**

**Frannychan: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!**

**Dancing-Souls: Cheese! lol**

**NinjaByBirth123: Thanks, glad you loved it!**

**Leave me a review, I greatly appreciate it! ~May**


	5. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 5

The Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry entered the crowded joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"Mum!" George said heading toward his family.

"Hermione!" Fred just about tackled her to the ground as he hugged her. People were staring at them.

"Hi Fred, I can't breathe." Hermione gasped out patting his side.

"Sorry." Fred backed up from her and the whole family was staring at them.

"Well what are you waiting for, explore!" George announced trying to take off the awkward setting for his brother.

"Come on Ginny." Hermione grabbed Fred's sister's hand and they both headed off to explore the shop.

"If I'd known you were going to act like that I wouldn't have told you they were coming today." George examined his twin.

"I would've reacted the same whether you told me or not." Fred shrugged.

"If she doesn't end up choosing you that could be a monumental mistake." George whispered and Fred looked at him shocked.

"Not choosing me? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that she is going to be at school this year without you, it's probable that she will find another guy that catches her attention."

"It's Hermione, I doubt too many guys catch her attention, I should be more jealous of books."

"That doesn't matter; don't you see some of the guys in here as it is? Even your own little brother has his eye on her."

"Ron? Oh please, he's hurt her too many times to count."

"They're still best friends though, you realize that just one thing could happen this year while there at school that tips the fates in another direction and Hermione would leave you broken."

"I don't break that easy." Fred scoffed waving his hand.

"Gred, you're not listening to me. You are so completely in love with her that if one thing happened that's not in your favor you are for sure going to be left broken. I have no doubt in that." George folded his arms; this was the most serious conversation they'd had together in quite a while.

"So you're saying that you don't believe our relationship is going to work." Fred asked looking at his brother shocked.

"I don't know, but if it doesn't she sure won't be the one that's hurt." George told him before walking off. Fred stood there for a moment longer before heading to the back of the shop, searching for his family.

Hermione and Ginny had been caught up by love potions. Hermione was cryptic about whether they'd actually work. Harry was standing close to them, Ginny noticed and so did the twins who were back to wandering around together again.

"They really do work." George told Hermione who turned slightly pink.

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own." Fred teased his little sister watching Hermione examine the little bottle.

"Meaning?" Ginny asked glancing at Harry who'd turned to watch the play of events.

"Are you currently not dating Dean Thomas?" Fred asked her and Ginny turned slightly pink.

"None of your business." Ginny said before turning to a small cage behind her. Harry had pure jealousy upon his face and Hermione started to giggle, Harry turned red. She was still holding the small bottle of love potion when she looked over Fred's shoulder. Cormac McClaggen stood there and he winked at her just as Fred stated:

"You don't need a love potion on me darling, I'm already in love with you." Fred whispered dangerously close to Hermione. She turned pink from both the wink and the comment before quickly placing the bottle down and turning to the cage that Ginny was so interested in.

'These are so cute." Hermione smiled poking her finger into the cage.

"Those are Pygmy puffs." Fred smiled, George and him standing right behind Hermione.

"Can I get one?" Ginny asked poking a cute pink one.

"You want the pink one?" George asked reaching into the cage for it.

"Yeah." She smiled at her brothers and took the cute little pygmy puff from them cuddling him.

"You want one Hermione?" Fred asked watching her smile at a few purple ones.

"Oh- uh- no thank you." Hermione had turned bright red but continued to play with the pygmy puff. Fred decided that's what he was going to get Hermione when he saw her next, probably the first Hogsmeade trip.

Soon Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all disappeared from the shop, no one could find them anywhere but eventually they showed back up and they swore they were in the back room. Before the family left Hermione strolled to the back to look at a few muggle tricks, Fred grabbed her hand when he saw her and pulled her into a hallway that went to their storage room.

'What are you doing?" She asked him, but he didn't reply instead he kissed her. Hermione was shocked at first then she melted and kissed him back. Fred pressed her up against the wall, each one pulling the other tighter to them. Slowly Hermione licked his bottom lip and he moaned each of them now exploring the other.

"I love you Hermione." Fred whispered between kisses.

"I love you Fred." Hermione whispered back and that elated Fred for the rest of the day. When they returned to the crowd Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dragged her family out of Fred and George's shop.

"I don't think she'll ever leave me Forge. There's not a chance in the world."

"Why do you say that Gred?" George asked his brother shocked at his change of heart and surety that Hermione was his.

"You weren't there for our kiss." Was all Fred said before attending to business in the shop.

_Fred was going to get himself into trouble,_ George thought, _there is no way that something won't happen_. With that thought floating through his mind George helped his brother attend to the customers. He really loved seeing Fred happy, but Hermione was so freelance, it was hard to picture it lasting for too long. How right he was, it only took two months.

* * *

**Things begin to change and it's a warning of foreboding. Yep, I have evilly stuff planned, it's all up my sleeve waiting to be written. Check my profile for writing schedule, it explains it all there.**

**NinjaByBirth123: Thanks, I stole part of this from the movie because the movie was hilarious. Glad you enjoy it!**

**iLoveRomance2o11: Thank You! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, everything is going to be a lot of fun from here on out. I'm excited for the time-turner too, though it'll be really interesting because the real Hermione is there at the same time. I get to have fun, hehehe.**

**YukiraKing: Thank you so much!**

**Frannychan: No problem, I always reply to everyone that leaves me a review, it's my way of thanking them for such wonderful reviews! I wish I could've too, but it looked pretty funny in my mind, shock, then a wide grin, then George has to go and interrupt. Dumb bloke, lol.**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: We don't get to see her at the burrow because sadly, Fred and George already have their shop. Thought we will at Christmas, that is going to be the best part. Sorry to disappoint you here though, I hope you can wait for Christmas.**

**Dancing-Souls: Thanks!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really enjoy hearing from you, even if it is you catching a mistake. Don't hesitate! Please leave me a review! Thanks! ~May**


	6. Alicia Spinnet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Wow, it has been a long time since I updated. Look though! I got another chapter for your enjoyment! I think we should throw a party. *pops open a Butterbeer, McGonagall walks in to destroy the party* That was fun while it lasted. =D Enjoy! ~May  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Fred was contentedly sitting in The Three Broomsticks waiting for Hermione to show up. She'd owled him about their first Hogsmeade visit and Fred was determined to show her a good time. After that kiss two months before in the Joke Shop, Fred just couldn't get her off his mind. He was daydreaming about how he would greet Hermione that he didn't notice when _she_ walked in. The girl sat down right next to him and Fred didn't even notice.

"Hey Fred." The girl finally said popping his imaginary bubble. It was Alicia Spinnet.

"Uh, hey." Fred greeted suddenly wary. He'd dated Alicia once during his school years and she'd had clingy issues.

"What brings you here today?" Alicia asked sweetly and Fred swallowed nervously, he already knew what the conversation was leading up to.

"I'm meeting an important person in just a few minutes." Fred answered not sure if he should refer to Hermione as his girlfriend or not.

"Oh well, this shouldn't take long." Alicia hinted leaning closer to him and he leaned away trying to send a silent message to her. She didn't get the hint. "I was wondering if we could, you know, reconcile our relationship."

"I don't think so Alicia, you see I have this other girl-" Fred was caught off by Alicia as she ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"Come on Fred, do you really think anyone would be as grand as me?"

"Actually, I know several people that would be greater by far than-" This time he was cut off by Alicia pressing her mouth to his.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door swing open with Hermione standing there, hurt flooding her previously happy face. Then she was gone and Fred wanted nothing more than to die. Fred shoved Alicia off him roughly.

"I don't like you Alicia; get that through your head!" Fred yelled then ran out after Hermione only to be stopped by a glaring Harry and Ron. _Brilliant, just brilliant._ Fred thought to himself as he tried to push past them.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked calmly, Fred was slightly surprised.

"She'd been talking about you non-stop for two months now and then you just go and kiss another girl?" Ron was yelling and gaining a lot of attention.

"Look she kissed me, I pushed her away. I LOVE HERMIONE, I need to explain!" Fred shouted trying to get the point across; Ron and Harry exchanged a look then allowed him to run after Hermione pointing him in the right direction.

Then Fred was off and he found her, huddled by the steps of the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione?" Fred approached her carefully.

"Stay away from me." Hermione was suddenly on her feet backing away from him wand in her hand. Fred felt as though he'd just died.

* * *

"I get to see him today!" Hermione squealed as they walked down to Hogsmeade, throwing her arms around her best guy friend's necks.

"We know, you've told us, what is it now Harry?" Ron questioned teasingly.

"429 times." Harry rattled off, Hermione was pretty sure that he hadn't really counted, but held back another squeal of delight.

"Maybe we should hold off on meeting Fred." Ron said suddenly glancing in a window to The Three Broomsticks.

"Don't be silly Ron." Hermione told him and pushed the door open to see Alicia Spinnet and Fred kissing.

Hermione froze taking in the scene for only a second longer before turning abruptly turning around and running as fast as she could not even caring where she went. Hot tears were stinging her face and blurring her vision, but she didn't even raise a hand to wipe at them. She should've known that _the_ Fred Weasley couldn't stick to one girl. It was a well known fact that Fred was a women's man. She finally stopped at the front door of the Shrieking Shack; it was impossible to run any further, there she completely broke down and cried until she heard quiet footsteps approaching.

"Hermione?" Fred. It was Fred, the last person she wanted to see. The words she said were out of her mouth before she could process them.

"Stay away from me." Hermione stood quickly drawing her wand and beginning to back away from Fred. She didn't want his comfort; she didn't want anything to do with him. It was his entire fault that she was dying inside as it was.

"Hermione please." Fred was still walking towards her, he sounded broken but Hermione didn't feel any pity.

"Just go away, I don't want to see you." Every word was like a knife in her chest but she ignored the pain, it would numb later, when she was alone without him.

Suddenly Fred was kissing her, she could feel his passion, his love, but the scene she'd witnessed earlier made her push him away.

"I'm not like all the other girls Fred, you can't just kiss some other girl and then snog me and expect everything to be alright." Hermione screamed her voice hoarse from crying. Hermione then made for the door that led to the inner Shrieking Shack.

"I didn't kiss her Hermione." Fred yelled after her and she turned around to face him. "I didn't kiss her, she attacked me, wanted to get back together. I shoved her off I swear."

"You expect me to just believe you?" Hermione whispered harshly looking menacing with bloodshot eyes. "You only sent me three letters in two months, two months; I sent you a letter once a week. I should've known something was going on, all the signs were there. Two dang months in which I pushed aside every notion that you weren't faithful to me because I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Hermione, I swear." Fred stepped towards her but she stepped back too.

"Well you have an awfully funny way of showing it." She hissed and then pushed the door open and disappeared inside. She pushed against it with all her might as Fred attempted to gain access.

"Dang it Hermione, you've got to believe me. I love you, there's no one else for me." Fred's voice floated through the door, she heard him pacing on the porch and took the opportunity to slide across the floor and access the panel that would go back to Hogwarts. "Please let me in."

"Okay." She said just loud enough for him to hear, disappearing quickly down the tunnel and back towards Hogwarts as Fred threw himself into the empty building. Both of them feeling lonelier than they had in years.

* * *

**That was sort of a depressing ending... Well, now to move on and bring back the happiness right? Or something like that.**

**iLoveRomance2o11: Now you know... I guess they broke up, but the conversation was never breached technically...**

**Meghsan: OKAY! O.O I will try, I really will!**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: Thanks, and IDK! But it is a Fremione so they'll be together, eventually...**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Thank You! They'll be together soon... ishish. - If that's a word. I hope you understand what it means.**

**Dancing-Souls: I liked it too. =D I love Fred.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please drop me another one, I really love them! ~May**


	7. Ginny Gossip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Another chapter. I'm working hard on them, I promise! I'm not ignoring you! I'm going to go work on a Coma's and Karaoke chapter now. I have a new forum, it has writing challenges. Go check it out, thanks! Please enjoy. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione arrived at the Burrow having just apparated feeling drained from destroying her parent's memory. She was tired and stumbled towards the door. Just as she reached it, the door was thrown open and Fred was standing there on the porch.

"Oh, hello Fred." Hermione wasn't in the mood to see him.

"Hermione." Fred breathed, he was happy to see her after their abrupt ending almost a year ago. He reached out to pull her into a hug but Hermione quickly shriveled away from him. "Sorry."

"Can I come in? I'm really tired." Hermione was beginning to nod off standing up, Fred silently gestured inside and Hermione moved towards the door, her trunk squeaking slightly behind her. As she passed by him, there wasn't quite enough room and her elbow brushed against his tone stomach. Fred let out a sharp breath and Hermione froze before quickly moving inside trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Hermione dear, it's so good to see you." Molly came bustling into the living room and Hermione smiled gratefully at the older woman.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Hermione hugged Molly gently and she could tell that Hermione was very tired.

"You're exhausted dear. Ginny is upstairs doing who knows what. Go and get some rest." Molly patted her cheek and pushed a sleepy Hermione gently towards the staircase.

Hermione walked to them carefully pulling her trunk up behind her. She was halfway up to Ginny's room when Hermione crashed from exhaustion. Unable to climb any higher on the stairs her heavy trunk fell from her hand and slid back down the wooden steps and making heavy thumping sounds. Then there was another thump as Hermione fell face first into the stairs. Pounding footsteps reached Hermione's ears but she was unable to tell who was there. Doors were being opened with resounding squeaks and creaks. A part of strong arms came around her and pulled her up off the stair. Hermione closed her eyes, too tired to protest; she curled herself into the warm body and after a few moments found herself enveloped in warm covers and her thoughts were no more.

Fred watched Hermione leave the kitchen and Molly watched Fred watch Hermione.

"You really love her don't you?" Molly asked her son who turned to her with shocked eyes. He hadn't realized that his mum had picked up on such feelings.

"Yeah." Fred whispered and Molly grinned at him. The shop had declined only slightly since Fred and Hermione's break-up. He'd drowned himself in work just to keep his mind off Hermione but it never worked too well. Every product he tested his thoughts were on whether or not it would make Hermione smile or pay him a compliment in his work. Everything in his world lately seemed to revolve around Hermione.

"She'll come around." Molly patted her son's arm; she began to move towards the kitchen when loud thudding erupted from the stairwell.

As Fred and Molly watched the stairs wondering what the sound was Hermione's trunk came gliding in. The thumping stopped for only a moment before a louder one, a body sounding thump echoed. Before the thoughts could really process in his mind Fred was running for the stairs. As he neared Ginny's room he saw Hermione lying on the hard wooden steps unmoving. Fred quickly stepped up to her level and pulled her gently into his arms. Hermione curled into him and Fred's hormonal mind began to whir. He wondered if in their future he would be able to carry her like this, all the time; not just when she was nearly dead from sleep deprivation. He thought about how she might be in the same position, only slightly more awake, on their wedding night as he swept her into their hotel room. Of the front door on their new house, a small bulge at Hermione's middle. Fred quickly shoved the pleasant images away, sliding into Ginny's room as she held the door open for him. Ginny had already pulled down the coverlet and sheets, Fred gently rest her on the elastic sheet then pulled the loose ones up and over her. Hermione sighed contentedly as and he brushed some of her hair lovingly away from her face. Hermione rolled over her hands grasping his lightly.

"She loves you, you do know that don't you Fred?" Ginny asked from behind him and he turned slightly to face her.

"I thought she'd given up, fallen in love with someone else." Fred told her honestly.

"Last year, after Ron and Lavender got together- well, she couldn't stand seeing two people snogging like that all the time. Eventually she started to do the most random things, such as dating McClaggen just to try and annoy Ron enough to Owl you. I tried to tell Hermione it wasn't the right way to go about fixing your relationship but she wouldn't listen to anyone. Hermione wanted to try and annoy anyone that had a connection to you, just hoping that you'd come running into Hogwarts and beat up whatever guy she was trying out that week." Ginny explained and Fred gave her an incredulous look. "It's the truth; no one ever contacted you though because they didn't want to hurt you with the news that Hermione was something of a player.

"She dated all kinds of horrid men; she eventually stopped when she saw that dating them was not going to get your attention. McClaggen was the last one. When Harry finally kissed me Hermione was really happy for us, but I could see it was killing her on the inside because she was remembering how she'd once had something a little more with you. Then she saw you again and her pain quickly hardened into hatred, the only thing she could remember around you was your break-up. Hermione just needs someone to love her all the time."

"I do love her though; I haven't stopped thinking about her." Fred stood up now facing away from Hermione.

"Enough that you didn't ever contact her after you broke-up?" Ginny pointed out and Fred suddenly felt rotten.

"I deeply regret that, I just didn't think she'd accept anything from me." Fred sighed sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Well, you have the summer to explain, get her alone. You know, weddings are the ideal time for excess romance." Ginny winked at him before shoving him out the door claiming she needed a nap. Fred thought she was just going to daydream about Harry… again.

* * *

**Ah now it's time for the wedding. Wedding next, then the Battle of Hogwarts. We're all excited right?**

**iLoveRomance2o11: It will be soon. In two chapters!**

**PhoenixNimbus.292: Thanks!**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: Same chapter that Fred and Hermione get back together, which is two more chapters.**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Hahaha, that cracked me up.**

**93DiagonAlley: Just a bit yeah. :D**

**MauraudersMischief: Everybody loves Fred! I would so marry him. :)**

**Don't forget I have a new forum full of writing challenged I invite you to check out. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please drop me another one, I really love them! ~May**


	8. The Wedding Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Ah, another chapter done. I have another chapter coming in just a couple of minutes and hopefully by the end of the night another chapter of Coma's and Karaoke. I finally got over my writer's block for these stories so they're coming quickly. Boyfriend will be coming soon too, I just hit a small bump. I'm backing my car back up so I can take it at a faster speed and fly by it though. :D ~May**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione was standing alone to the side at the wedding, Fred was watching her carefully; she seemed to be looking for someone. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes peering into the crowd, Harry appeared by her side and she went to sit with him; Ron joining them a few moments later. Fred moved closer to the table and that was when Viktor Krum showed up, Fred's blood began to boil and it was only two sentences later that Ron dragged Hermione out onto the Dance Floor.

Fred made his way out onto the crowded Dance Floor and found Hermione asking for his turn with her. Ron glared at his brother, but at the shake of Hermione's head he backed off and went to dance with a couple of the Veela cousins.

"You move on pretty quick." Hermione mumbled as Fred twirled her around.

"What are you talking about?" Fred questioned pulling Hermione into his chest.

"First Alicia and now all of Fluer's Veela cousins?" Hermione looked up at him, she looked jealous despite her obvious efforts.

"I already explained about Alicia, it never happened." Fred stopped there in the middle staring down into her Brown orbs.

"I saw it." Hermione whispered her eyes glistening with tears once again.

"Hermione-" Fred stopped and pulled her to the edge of the floor where it was safer to stand and talk. "Look, I know that it appeared that way just let me explain."

"I already know what you're going to say, that Alicia threw herself at you and kissed you just at the moment when I walked in." Hermione sighed looking down at the ground.

"That's what really happened though." Fred was now pleading with her; he reached out and gently took hold of her shoulders. "Trust me on this Hermione, please."

"You never once put any effort towards contacting me." She whispered.

"I didn't-" Hermione cut him off.

"You never tried to owl me, you never chased after me." Hermione jabbed herself in her chest looking up at him with tearful eyes.

"I did-" Fred tried again.

"No you didn't, you never tried; you never wanted me."

"I've always wanted you." Fred whispered leaning down to her level.

"Just forget it; I understand that you only like toying with me." Hermione pushed away from him but Fred caught her wrist before she walked away and dragged her back towards the Burrow. "Let go of me."

"Only if you let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you never cared about me and that's the end of the story." Hermione snarled trying to pull away from his grasp.

"There's so much to explain Hermione, please just hear me out?" Fred looked so broken that Hermione nodded, when he released her wrist she plopped down onto the couch.

"Go ahead." Hermione waved him on and Fred let out a small breath of relief before starting his story.

"That day in Hogsmeade I was tremendously glad to see you again after two months, when Alicia came up to me I let her sit down because we'd been old school friends. We talked for a minute before she started making advances on me. I told her I was meeting someone special for lunch and she wouldn't have it, wanted to rekindle our third year flame thing; whatever you want to call it. I tried to tell her no but suddenly she had kissed me and you were storming out of the Three Broomsticks. I shoved her off and ran after you, Harry and Ron let me go after a brief explanation, I ran after you and you know the stuff that happened after that. I only flirted with Fluer's cousins to try and make you jealous, to try and let you go." Fred took a breath and Hermione took it as an opportunity to make a statement.

"You never chased after me." Hermione pointed out.

"I did-" Fred was cut off once again.

"No you didn't, you never came after me in the Shrieking Shack."

"I came in but you weren't there."

"Fred you know the passage in and out of that shack, if you'd wanted me you would've followed me down the tunnel and back up to Hogwarts."

"I didn't know-"

"Oh you didn't know, just like you didn't know how to write a letter for the 8 months following that incident?" Hermione was mad now.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me." Fred mumbled and she stood up to face off with him better.

"You didn't think? You never think; you're so worried about what goes on in your own little world that you don't have time to care about just another girl's feelings. You ruined your chances with me when you decided that you wouldn't put up a fight. You didn't even try to magic your way into the shack, you think you're so cool because you own a joke shop. One girl doesn't matter to you; I'm just another fling, just another one of those nameless faces. You may have meant something to me, but I know now that I never meant anything to you and now you've lost me you wish you hadn't given me up. Guess what? You're not getting another chance; I'm never trusting you again. You decided to just let me go and that was your mistake Fred, you never let something you 'love' or 'care for' go, you fight. I never once saw you fight for me. Ever." Hermione emphasized the words "love" and "care for" with air quotes.

"That's not true Hermione, you never once left my mind, you're not just another girl, and you are my girl." Fred tried but Hermione shook her head.

"You just don't get it do you Fred? You already broke me so stop trying to do it again." Then Hermione was gone, back to the dance floor and Fred was left worse than before.

Once Fred rejoined the wedding he watched Hermione dance with Luna and Ginny, all he could feel was a sharp pain in his chest, one he thought would never go away. That was when _it_ happened. The silver lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor and within a matter of moment's Hermione was gone to where Fred couldn't reach her. As the Death Eaters pushed their way through the crowded floor the only thought he was able to hold onto was: _Please be alright Hermione, I love you. I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ Those three words were his last hope, his life line, the only reason he would fight until he saw her again.

* * *

**That was a fun ending was it not? Guess what's happening next chapter! That's right, it's time for the Time Turner excursion! Ooh, so exciting. I'm going to go make some cookies now.**

**PhoenixNimbus.292: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**iLoveRomance2o11: Always. **

**Belieber Twihard: If course!**

**LauraWeasley87: Thanks!**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: I hope it was as great as you imagined, I got what I wanted out of it. Made me feel a bit depressed at parts though... I don't know why I'm writing such depressing things!**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Only one more chapter to go!**

**So leave me a review. Also if you leave me a review answer me this one question: Only one more chapter to go... HOW EXCITED ARE YOU? Please review! ~May**


	9. The Time Turner Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. There is one line used out of HP and the Deathly Hallows, it is in bold and I give all credit to JKR.**

**The Time of the Time Turner. I have no idea what I just said. Anywho! Enjoy. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione felt like the world was frozen around her. She'd been paying attention to Harry and Ron when he'd come. There standing with his twin Hermione hadn't been able to move for fear that it wouldn't be real. Their last fight was fresh on her mind, the last time she'd seen him, and he was even more handsome now. Hermione began to wonder if Fred had really been telling the truth about Alicia, but first he'd have to prove what she meant to him.

* * *

Fred came through the portrait hole, he'd been laughing with his twin and a few others of the order, silently freaking out in his mind. He was anticipating the battle, but even more so, Fred was waiting to see Hermione again. He'd climbed down the ladder searching the dense crowd for just a glimpse of her, when suddenly he saw her. Hermione's hair was dirty and thick; it was obvious that she'd spent the better part of the year in a forest. Hermione turned then having heard the new arrivals and froze when she saw him. The whole world melted away. She was much thinner than what he remembered, it was apparent that they'd had a rough time fending for themselves. Her arms were littered with small scars; she bore the appearance of having been tortured. Fred remembered when the family had gathered for dinner at Bill's place. Bill had mentioned that the trio had been there not that long ago, it had been reported earlier that afternoon that Harry broke into Gringott's with two accomplices. Without thinking Fred ran through the space between him and Hermione scooping her up into his arms and cradling her as one does a crying toddler.

"I missed you so much." Fred whispered into her ear and he felt a small sob wrack her body.

"I missed you too Fred." It was good to hear his name on her lips. He buried his own face in her neck smelling the sweet scent of Hermione, it was mingled with Sweat, Blood, and Dirt, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hermione." Fred pulled back, only a few people were paying them any attention, Ginny was busy studying Harry.

"Fredrick." Hermione giggled slightly when Fred grimaced. Fred stared at her wondering if he should ask or act, the answer was in her eyes.

Gently Fred cupped the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers and Hermione let out a tiny gasp. Immediately Hermione responded to his kissing and wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him into her. It was like the kiss in the secluded part of the joke shop, except a hundred times better. Hermione's tongue lashed out at his lips and Fred groaned granting her access but at a price. He tasted her as well and got the desired effect when he bit her bottom lip lightly. When they broke apart the whole room was staring, that was when he first noticed Alicia standing there, looking ready to kill Hermione.

"Why are you lot staring, never seen two people snog before?" Fred asked the gathered group and Hermione sighed pressing her face into his shirt.

"Back together then?" Harry and Ginny asked together smirking then glanced at each other; both turned bright red.

"Where's your songfest then?" Fred retorted and they both turned even redder.

"Don't tease them Fred." Hermione scolded as she slid out of his grip.

"Sorry guys." Fred apologized quickly pulling his girlfriend back into his arms.

"I need to go and start looking for the diadem." Harry explained turning to Luna. "You want to-"

"Yes, come on Harry." Luna then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. Everyone else began to slowly file out, Fred moved to leave but Hermione clasped onto his hand.

"I have something to tell you Fred."

"It can wait though right, we have to go start a war Hermione." Fred looked down at her a bit surprised.

"It's important though." Hermione buried her face in his arm trying to convey her meaning.

"Hermione, if we don't go now we'll be in even more trouble. I promise that I will listen after this is all over." Fred pressed a modest kiss to her lips and Hermione nodded defeated. _What is it she wanted to tell him? _Fred thought.

* * *

"**You're joking Perce, I haven't heard you joke since-**" Then the wall exploded, Hermione watched it as if in slow motion. Fred didn't even have time to react, the laugh still on his face he fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Hermione let out a mangled scream and ran towards Fred. "No Fred, you can't be dead."

Hermione was clutching at Fred's lifeless form, even as she screamed the words at him she could feel the warmth ebbing away from his body.

"Fred!"

"Hermione." It was Harry.

"I didn't even get the chance to you that I love you Fred. You wouldn't listen to me. Why wouldn't you take just those three seconds! I love you Fred!" Hermione screamed at his body and she could feel gentle hands grabbing lightly at her upper arms.

"Hermione."

"FRED!" Hermione screamed before the tears came down hard upon her. Harry picked her up gently pulling her into him.

"Just let it all out." Harry whispered into her ear.

"I loved him; he wouldn't even let me tell him. He promised we'd have time later and that it could wait. I knew it couldn't but he seemed so insistent. He didn't even get to know." Hermione choked out and Harry nodded rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Here Percy, I'll help you move him." Ron's voice floated over and it renewed sobs in her again. Harry just held her.

"I don't know what to do without him."

"I sort of know how you feel, I don't know what I'd do if Ginny died either." Harry told her sweetly.

"You should tell her, before you lose the chance." Hermione advised hiccupping.

"Tell her what?" Harry pulled back only slightly.

"That you love her."

That's when Ginny rounded the corner and Harry nearly dropped Hermione.

"Hey." Ginny greeted, Hermione pushed away from Harry and that's when she noticed Fred's body being moved by three of his brothers. "No."

Harry caught Ginny before she could crumple to the stone floor and pulled her close to his body. Hermione moved away down the hall trying not to face the facts. She finally had had Fred back but he gone and been killed. Suddenly there was a steely cold burning against her neck. _The Time Turner_. Hermione quickly ducked into a wall recess that had not been destroyed. She had to save him; her life was over without him. This was truly the only option. She was about to turn it only a 1/8 of a turn when she realized what this would mean. If she went back in time then past Hermione would have no reason to return to the past to save Fred's life offsetting the balance. Hermione would have to somehow recreate the event to get past Hermione in this exact position. Suddenly the spell appeared in her mind, only a moment later the Time Turner had been turned and Hermione was passing back in time to only minutes before the wall exploded.

* * *

**I might have lied, there's still a few more chapters. maybe I was meaning one chapter till the Time Turner event? IDK, well, you'll find out exactly what happens in the next chapter. I love that cliff hanger ending. It pleases me. Sorry I won't replying to reviews. I'm not in the mood, next chapter though.**

**Leave me a review though, I'll reply to them all next chapter. Pinky Promise! ~May**


	10. The Time Turner Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. There is one line used out of HP and the Deathly Hallows, it is in bold and I give all credit to JKR.**

******I am not apologizing for not updating. I have a life, one that is focused on my school musical right now, which will be over on Monday. I've been busy and I didn't update because of this reason. I have no need to apologize I feel.**

**Now we get to see Fred live, the deepest parts of my heart are currently throwing a party! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione was rushed back into time and suddenly the battle was back around her. She hurried out of the alcove and ran around the corner that would lead her to Fred's last breath. There he was alive and well, he was smiling at Past Hermione and she had turned slightly red. Future Hermione prepared for the moment, she knew that it was about to happen.

"**You're joking Perce, I haven't heard you joke since-**" Hermione cast the spell right then, just as the wall exploded. Fred was shot backwards from the force of the spell. Rock rained down on them, Hermione ducked behind a still partially intact statue. After hearing her own painful screams Hermione relived the moment she had been in just moments before. Once Past Hermione had ran around the corner Hermione came out from behind the statue. She stepped forward, Ron, George, and Percy looked at her.

"Please, just one more moment?" She begged still in tears from earlier.

"Right." They all agreed laying his body back on the ground. Hermione bent down onto her knees and pressed her hands to his chest.

"You'll be okay in just a moment Fred." Hermione whispered, her one hand still clutching her wand. After saying the reversal spell Fred's eyelids began to flutter. "Fred."

"He's alive!" Ron suddenly cried from behind her as Fred's eyes opened all the way.

"Hermione." Fred whispered his hand traveling to her hair.

"Fred!" Hermione enveloped him in a hug.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sit up still holding Hermione tight to him.

"The wall exploded, everyone thought you were dead." Ron explained as George threw himself down next to his twin and took a hug from his brother.

"Fred, please do we have time to discuss the earlier matter?" Hermione hinted and Fred looked at her confused.

"I thought we agreed later?" Fred pulled away from his twin.

"I don't want to lose an opportunity to tell you this." Hermione whispered leaning closer to him.

"Okay." Fred reached up to caress her cheek.

"I love you." Hermione breathed and his eyes visibly widened.

"I love you too." He replied before pressing a short kiss to her lips.

"Don't ever die on me like that again." Hermione warned when he'd pulled away.

"I promise." Fred grinned and she let out a small giggle.

"Let's get him to the Great Hall, let him rest up and get some help from Madam Pomfrey." Percy suggested and everyone readily agreed. Hermione and George helped Fred walk to the Great Hall. Fred would've normally complained, but seeing as what just happened he didn't have the heart.

It was after the battle; Fred's head was slightly bandaged from a slight concussion and was leaning against a wall. Hermione was sitting next to him curled in his arms. Fred was holding her tight to him occasionally reaching up to stroke her now much tamer curls. Fred bent down slightly to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"Better with you here." Hermione replied pressing her lips to his neck making him shudder violently.

"You are not making this easy on me." He told her squeezing her hips lightly with his long fingers.

"I didn't think I was supposed to." Hermione replied nipping at the soft skin under his ear.

"If you keep doing that I might have to drag you off to a Broom Cupboard." Fred growled his breath low and husky.

"I'll stop then." Hermione settled herself back down into his arms and Fred sighed.

"Here I thought I was going to get a long snog session from you."

"Keep dreaming lover boy." Hermione teased.

"Oh you're in my dreams alright, very naughty dreams." Fred whispered brushing his lips along her ear and neck.

"Fred!" Hermione squealed sitting up suddenly and causing a few people to look at them.

"What?" Fred was unsuccessfully holding back his laughter.

"I don't know what to do with you." Hermione gave him a sweet grin.

"Love me until the day you die." Fred replied all joking gone from his face within an instant.

"I think I can do that, but I was planning on loving you even longer than that." Hermione paused for a moment before continuing. "As long as you promise to do the same with me."

"I promise, forever and always, even after the grave." Fred was standing up pulling Hermione with him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"What I should've done a long, long time ago." Fred told her honestly.

"Fred-" Her next sentence was cut off by a gasp of surprise and Fred slowly bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since you told the aging potion wouldn't work. I could never think about loving anyone else and I don't want to waste another moment. I should've fought harder for you; I should've showed you just how much I was in love with you. I know I was an idiot, and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. These chances only come so many times in a lifetime. If I had lost you without getting the chance to tell you I loved you I don't know what I would've done. I only ask of you now one simple question that will forever change the course of our lives. Hermione Jean Granger, the love of my life forever and ever, even after death, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Fred Weasley?" Fred finished, by then the whole hall was staring at them. Molly was crying silently on the side, Harry had his arm draped around Ginny, and George was reaching out to grab Angelina's hand. Hermione brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise; Fred only had eyes for her. Slowly he opened the lid to the small black box, sitting inside was a white silver ring with a beautiful sapphire in the center. It was surrounded by small tear drop diamonds and the part of the band she could see read: Hermione, my true-

Tears welling up in her eyes Hermione opened her mouth to reply.

* * *

**Yes, now you all hate me. Oh well. You'll all find out what happens whenever I feel like updating. Did I do the proposal okay? I don't know how these things work, I'm not good at stuff like that.**

**MauraudersMischief: I don't plan on ever stopping my writing, I'm even thinking about becoming a book editor just so I can work with books and legends for the rest of my life.**

**93 Diagon Alley: Now that's it's all resolved you can be happy again, unless of course my cliffy makes you mad...**

**MaraudersAtHeart: I hope you enjoyed this one just as much!**

**Jessica 682: Thanks!**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: Now it's all resolved. :)**

**iLoveRomance2o11: I think this one might be slightly more evil...**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: I nearly start crying anytime I read anything about Fred's death. I sometimes wish they hadn't killed him in the movie too because then it wouldn't have seemed as real.**

**jessy3123: I'm sorry! I cry too don't worry!**

**GinnyWeasley5: I'm going to do a bit of a re-write in Fred's POV, probably a memory or something. I'm thinking of a possible attached one-shot...**

**Leave me a review! ~May**


	11. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. There is one line used out of HP and the Deathly Hallows, it is in bold and I give all credit to JKR.**

**This is really short, like super short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Fred-" Hermione began. "I love you."

Then Hermione had flung her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him for all she was worth. The force of her attack caused Fred to tip backwards and land on the stone floor. His arms came up around her waist as he kissed her back. When Hermione had finally pulled away he blinked up at her with a grin.

"Should I take that as a yes then?" He asked cheekily and Hermione let out lilting laugh.

"Yes." Hermione was starting to cry and Fred wiped her tears away gently. Then he brought the box up and pulled out the ring, she could now see all the words written along the band. _Hermione, my true love, forever and always._ He gently slid the silver band on her finger and Hermione gazed at it for a moment before she was kissing him again. They only broke apart when they heard clapping, large amounts of it. When they turned the whole Great Hall was standing on their feet and clapping. The Weasley's and Potter's were the only one's cheering; Harry kept letting out small 'whoops' with Ron, George was yelling "Go Fred!" and setting off tiny fireworks, Molly was crying, and the rest were just yelling congratulations a hundred times over.

"You promise, forever and always?" Hermione whispered smiling up at the fireworks.

"Forever and always." Fred repeated.

* * *

**Well there's the end. You can hate me if you want, but whatever. It just seemed like the story needed to end there. One of those feeling type of things, I hope you understand what I'm talking about. One of those really great movies on Hallmark and the last thing you see is them kissing. Yeah, it's one of those movie endings. That's what it feels like anyway.**

**I am currently working on a sort of sequel. There is two versions of it, but I don't know if FF will allow me to post both. It says that we can't re-write a story to fit more than one category. They both go under HP, both are Rosius, but in one Fred is married to Hermione and they have more kids and in the other it's strictly cannon. I'll see when I post it. If I can't do both I'll probably carry on with the one where Hermione's married to Fred. IDK. In the sequel (you'll know who they are if you've read 'The Twin Clause') are George and Romulus, prepare for trouble with those two. *smirk* Hope to see you soon in the sequel, favorite me or keep my profile marked so you know when I release it.**

**Along with this story, I'm thinking about writing an attached one-shot. It will be the moments when Fred died only to find time reversing, it will be a bit odd. Just tell me what you think of the idea in the reviews.**

**I do believe this AN is longer than the actual chapter so I'll prepare to sign off now and reply to my lovely reviews. Thank you for sticking with this story and sharing your thoughts!**

**LSU lovePurple Live Gold: Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, but I guess that just means I'm a good author right? lol, you don't have to answer that.**

**MaraudersAtHeart: On the ring she stopped reading because she couldn't see anymore, the rest was inside the velvet box. I think this chapter cleared that part up a bit. That would've been terrible! I don't think Hermione could ever say 'no' to anybody to be perfectly honest.**

**Lalina92: I don't think she did. Maybe I should go back- jk, I love teasing people. I hope you enjoyed the end.**

**jessica682: I think she said yes... I think... O.O**

**jessy3123: I really didn't mean to make people cry, happy or not! I just write, I swear! :D**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Thank you so much! He is sweet isn't he?**

**LauraWeasley87: I would never kill Fred off, not even in my story 'Lily's Revenge', I never would've killed off Sirius, Remus, or Tonks either. Percy perhaps, Fred no.**

**iLoveRomance2o11: No one can say no to that face, Fred is just too adorable!**

**There's the end to it all, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you for sticking with it. Don't forget to tell me your opionion's, stick around for the sequel and tell me whether or not you want that one-shot. I cannot get enough of AVPM right now so as they say: "NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die... Who knows how fast this years gonna go, hand me a glass and let the Butterbeer flow... Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools... Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. To spells and enchanctments, potions and friends. To Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Slytherins! Back to the place where our story begins, at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" Leave me a review! ~May**


	12. Author's Note

Author Note:

Hey guys, just a quick author's note that I didn't include in the original long Author's note:

I recently acquired a twitter. I post story updates and teasers to chapters on it. The information is on my profile. Follow me if you love my stories. Thanks!

I might post a snippet to the sequel of this story, I'm not on the computer so I can't post the finished project.

~May


	13. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers:

This is a notice about my activity. I will soon be out of school and I've had less homework lately which means my writing will pick back up. I've started a few new stories and worked on a few chapters in my free time throughout the year. I hope you're excited for my new chapters which will come at the beginning of the summer! I've also recently added a new fandom to my list of fandom's, so if you are a FAIRY TAIL fan expect Fairy Tail stories to come from me soon. I have three started on the computer currently, three started on notebook paper, and a few with ideas still in development. I will also be finishing most of my Harry Potter and other Various stories this summer, I plan on it. My writing and style has also improved majorly since last summer so if the stories seem to change a bit from their original version you will understand why. Thank you all for being so loyal to my stories!

I will also be gaining an account on a site full of Harry Potter stories only, so any stories that have been deleted by the site here will be on the other site. I will post the link on my profile once it's up and running. This is where you will be able to continue reading stories which were removed from this site for one reason or another.

I have also started a LoTR FanFiction which I will be posting on here as well. I'm super excited for that one.

The Format of my stories has also changed slightly, I now give a different sort of view on them. It'll make sense if you read any of the stories I post NEW.

In other news there is a poll for an extremely long one-shot I'm planning on writing. So if you could leave me with your vote I'd appreciate it!

Individual Story Updates:

**Lily's Revenge:** This one may not be complete at the end of the summer, I thank you all for reading it so diligently. It's going to a be long story and it may get postponed again once I start Senior year, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

**Rose Weasley and the Beginning of the Dark Ages:** I realize this story is confusing with the chapters. I've decided to take the two plot lines in completely different directions and it will soon be separated out into two separate stories. I'll do it once I have a second chapter for both. This story may or may not be complete at the end of the summer, I don't know how it's going to go.

**The FanFiction Collection: Book 1:** This story will and can go on forever, I will stop it once I feel the time is right. I will definitely be working on this one over the summer but it takes longer to write than other stories.

**The Twin Clause:** I'M ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 6! This is one of the rare stories I've worked on while over loaded with homework. I'm trying to see where I want to go with the story, but I'm excited to post a new chapter soon.

**Time Travel:** These chapters take a long time to write because I want to involve all of the important plot points of the novels so I have to spend time going back over the story. It will be updated this summer though, hopefully a few times.

**Betting On Love:** To be honest I didn't know I had posted this one until I saw it posted while going through the stories I have for you guys... anyway, I think I've worked on this one. I'll have to see where I'm at, I've forgotten so much of the stuff I've written on all my stories.

**Coma's and Karaoke:** I've favored this one a lot. I don't think I've written anything, but it will be updated once I write something on it.

**The Officials:** I completely lost my train of thought for this story because I read the second book in the series. Despite this I've picked back up what I meant to happen so this story will be updated soon, hopefully. :)

**Beauxbatons to Hogwarts:** I don't even know where I was at, oh well. I'll start writing it no matter what. :)

**I Love You Because I'm A Veela:** Haha, this story! I love this story, I will definitely be updating once I figure out what I was trying to do with it exactly. Anyway.

**Marauders and Hogwarts Watch the HP Movies:** I haven't forgotten about this story. It takes forever to write and will be taken to the other fan-fiction site as well. It'll hopefully stay up on the other site, because this one might get deleted.

**Locked Up:** This one will also be going to the other site, I'm worried about the people removing it from the site, so whatever happens it'll still be somewhere.

**The Marauders and Hogwarts Read HP3:** I'm working on it, the chapters take forever to go through and it will probably be updated on the other site. I will add an author's not to tell you when it's up of course.

**Losing Love Forever:** I've had major writer's block on this story, but I am finally off of it so expect new chapters soon! I'll be updating it as soon as possible!

Thanks for all you've done to help me along minna! Ever since I started watching Fairy Tail I've been speaking in Japanese randomly. *giggles* Oh well. Hope you're all stoked for my updates because I am!

Sincerely,

May Reach


End file.
